Filho de Hades, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Continuação de O Sangue do Olimpo. Capítulos independentes que mostram o desenrolar do relacionamento de Nico e Will. - 35
1. Chapter 1

**Filho de Hades, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você**

Nico Di Angelo / Will Solace

Continuação de O Sangue do Olimpo

Classificação K+ para este capítulo

* * *

><p>Nico ajeitou a jaqueta no corpo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e fechou os olhos por cinco segundos.<p>

"Não fique nervoso", pensou. "Não seja idiota".

Ele então suspirou e tomou coragem, atravessando a porta e piscando para se acostumar com o verdadeiro caos que ele encontrou.

- Com licença. – Um brutamontes filho de Ares o empurrou para ter passagem. Nico se perguntou por que ele se deu o trabalho de pedir licença.

- Hey, Nico!

Nico se virou imediatamente para a voz conhecida, sentindo-se ruborizar apenas com o sorriso sincero que ele encontrou. Aquiete-se, Nico. Disfarce!

- Você veio mesmo – disse Will Solace, os olhos azuis brilhando enquanto se aproximava meio afoito. – Achei que ia me dar um bolo depois de ter saído correndo hoje mais cedo.

- Eu disse que viria – ele respondeu, com a voz grave. – Prometi cortar algumas ataduras para você. Então... – Ele esfregou as mãos. – O que eu faço primeiro?

Nico olhou ao redor, se perguntando o que poderia fazer para ajudar. Não via ninguém em um estado muito grave, aparentemente. Solace e sua equipe já deviam ter cuidado da pior parte, uma vez que três dias já haviam se passado. O que Nico via ao redor eram feridos limpos, devidamente enfaixados e repousando, ninguém correndo algum risco de vida. Percebeu também que os filhos de Apolo que não estavam trocando curativos ou alimentando os que pareciam doentes demais até para segurar uma colher, estavam abrindo as dezenas de caixas de suprimentos, contando-os e organizando-os. Sem dúvida, o trabalho que mais precisava de ajuda. Foi para lá que ele se dirigiu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - De repente, duas mãos fortes com as quais Nico estava começando a se acostumar foram parar em seus ombros, levando-o para a direção contrária.

- Hum... ajudar? – Nico arriscou, enquanto era guiado até, ele percebeu, um dos leitos vazios da enfermaria.

- Você só pode ser muito maluco mesmo se acha que eu vou deixá-lo fazer qualquer coisa que não seja repousar. Aqui. Deite-se, Di Angelo. Você está aqui como _paciente_ hoje.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas. Era o combinado, lembra? Três dias de repouso.

- Eu estou _bem_.

- Você está com olheiras terríveis – Will se aproximou, uma mão no seu pescoço. Nico parou de respirar. – Você também parece meio febril, e... – ele desceu a mão para o seu coração - taquicárdico. Você tem se alimentado direito, Di Angelo?

- Eu...

- Inadmissível. Vou ter que ficar de olho em você, para ver se você se cuida direito. Parabéns, acabou de ganhar uma cola, Di Angelo.

Nico bem que gostaria de ter respondido, mas a mão de Solace ainda estava em seu peito, reprimindo qualquer comentário sarcástico que ele quisesse dar. Os olhos azuis encontram os dele, e Nico se conformou em refazer sua expressão em um olhar cortante. É claro que suas bochechas possivelmente coradas estragaram o efeito, a julgar pelo pequeno sorriso que Will Solace tentou disfarçar, mas ninguém podia acusá-lo de não tentar, não é?

- Não saia daqui, ouviu bem? Vou buscar um pouco de ambrósia para você.

Foi só quando a mão se afastou do seu coração que Nico conseguiu respirar. Ficou surpreso pelo tanto de ar que estava segurando. Will tinha razão, ele se sentia mesmo um pouco febril.

Ele olhou para as costas do filho de Apolo, em dúvida se sentia frustrado pelo garoto tentando mandar nele, ou... algo que ele não conseguia decifrar. Curioso?

Will agora estava de costas para ele, enquanto conversava com um dos irmãos que o parara no caminho e gesticulava sem parar apontando para as caixas de suprimentos. Bem, ele pensou, enquanto tirava a jaqueta de aviador e a pendurava ao lado da cama, não tinha nada urgente para fazer mesmo.

* * *

><p>Will não estava brincando quando disse que Nico havia ganhado uma cola. Durante dois dias, tudo o que Nico fazia era comer e tomar os remédios que Will o mandava tomar. E quando não estava na hora de nenhum dos dois, Will apenas sentava ao seu lado e o enchia de perguntas sobre como estava se sentindo. Nos momentos em que ele era requisitado em outro lugar, Nico mal tinha tempo de respirar pelo espaço e liberdade antes de começar a sentir aquele sentimento opressor que era um pouco parecido com saudade. Só um pouco.<p>

Foi numa dessas que Nico se levantou. Ele fazia isso, às vezes, e Will o motivava, sair para dar uma caminhada curta e se exercitar, desde que não fosse muito longe e voltasse depois, se não Will o traria de volta pela orelha, ao que Nico rebatia que, se ele fizesse isso, ele conjuraria 50 zumbis só para puxar o pé dele durante a noite.

Mas Will não precisava se preocupar com os zumbis porque ele não precisava se preocupar em puxar a orelha de Nico, pois Nico sempre voltava.

Já estava anoitecendo e a enfermaria estava consideravelmente vazia. Ao invés de sair para caminhar, Nico deu a volta no biombo que separava seu leito dos demais, uma exigência sua que Will foi obrigado a aceitar, e se dirigiu à bagunça das caixas de suprimentos, que não paravam de chegar. Will estava lá, conversando sério com um de seus irmãos. Nico parou nas sombras, sem querer interromper.

- Definitivamente não, Phill. Já estamos zerados em suprimentos! Hoje levei 20 minutos procurando gaze nessa bagunça de caixas. Não temos mais com o que trabalhar, precisamos...

- Eu sei, eu sei! Que droga, Will, amanhã eu te ajudo com isso, prometo, mas é Lou Ellen, cara. Não posso perder essa! Cobre para mim, por favor!

Will estava negando com a cabeça quando Nico resolveu sair das sombras. Os dois pareciam em diferentes níveis de surpresa ao vê-lo.

- O que está fazendo fora da cama?

Nico ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu achei que isso era uma enfermaria, não uma prisão – respondeu, seco.

Will parecia que ia retorquir, mas Nico o interrompeu de novo.

- Não seja tão ranzinza com Phill, deixe-o ir ao encontro dele. Eu ajudo você.

Will franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É, Will! Não seja ranzinza! Eu cubro a próxima para você, prometo.

- Ei. Eu não sou ranzinza, eu só...

Ele olhou de um para o outro. Nico ainda com as sobrancelhas erguidas e Phill, com os olhos pidões de cachorro abandonado.

Seus ombros caíram.

- Vá logo a esse seu encontro. Você fica me devendo uma!

Phill deu um pulo, o punho estendido no ar. A cena foi tão cômica que Nico quase sorriu. Quase.

- Obrigado, Will! Nico, fico te devendo uma também! Fui!

Nico o assistiu saltitar para fora da tenda por alguns segundos, até perceber que era alvo da observação de alguém. Relutante, desviou os olhos para os azuis, fixos em si.

- Então – Will falou.

- Então – respondeu Nico, sentindo-se corar sem razão.

- Espero que saiba onde se meteu. Tem muita caixa aqui, vamos terminar de madrugada.

Nico ignorou a contração em seu estômago e disfarçou com uma resposta ríspida.

- Eu estou bem, Solace. Pare de me tratar como um inválido e diga logo o que devo fazer para ajudar.

- Sabe – começou Will, a voz suave, desviando seus olhos do filho de Hades e carregando uma das caixas do chão até a mesa. Nico tentou não reparar em como os bíceps do garoto se contraíam com o movimento – você já devia saber que engrossar a voz para cima de mim não tem muito efeito. Eu não tenho medo de você, Di Angelo.

Ele teria respondido com um comentário ainda mais sarcástico, mas Nico era um observador perspicaz. Ele notou uma pequena diferença na postura de Will, uma mudança singela de tom em uma parte da sua fala e como os olhos do filho de Apolo evitaram encará-lo naquele momento, então antes que pudesse morder a língua, repetiu:

- Não tem nenhum efeito, você diz. Tem certeza?

Ele não imaginou as orelhas de Will ficando vermelhas. Ele com certeza não imaginou.

- Você quer ajudar ou não? Eu não tenho a noite toda.

Nico ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas se aproximou sem mais nenhum comentário.

* * *

><p>Eles já estavam ali havia cerca de três horas, mas Nico não podia dizer que estava cansado. Havia alguma coisa de reconfortante no trabalho metódico de abrir caixas, separar as coisas, etiquetá-las. A enfermaria já estava vazia, com exceção de dois semideuses pacientes que passariam a noite ali, se preparando para dormir. Nico e Will não conversavam muito, mas quando o faziam, era baixinho para não atrapalhar. Em contrapartida, suas mãos roçavam o tempo todo. A princípio, Nico não viu nada demais. O espaço era apertado e a mesa era pequena. Além disso, Nico já havia reparado que Solace parecia ser aquele tipo de pessoa que precisava estar tocando em outro ser humano o tempo todo. Enquanto estava "doente", ele sempre insistia em medir sua temperatura com as mãos ou até mesmo consultar seus batimentos cardíacos. Isso, desconsiderando ainda a batalha contra Gaia, onde Will fizera questão de tocá-lo e até mesmo abraçá-lo quando ele se sentiu momentaneamente fraco por usar seu poder de viajar nas sombras. Era normal, então. Nada para se desconfiar.<p>

Mas, depois, ele se sentiu meio hesitante. Ele preferia não imaginar nada, pois Nico aprendera que a imaginação pode ser um caminho tortuoso. Porém, mesmo assim... Não havia algo um pouco estranho na maneira como Will insistia em chegar tão perto dele, fazendo seus ombros se roçarem e suas mãos seguirem o exemplo? Nico sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. Era melhor não levantar esse tipo de questionamentos, antes que...

Uma mão sacudiu-se na frente de seus olhos.

- Planeta Terra chamando um semideus. Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse, Di Angelo?

Nico ergueu os olhos.

- Desculpe... o quê?

Os olhos azuis de Will assumiram um brilho preocupado.

- Você está bem?

E, oh, lá estavam as mãos novamente, tocando-o na testa, no pescoço...

- Estou ótimo – respondeu, aparentemente um pouco seco demais, já que Will afastou a mão depressa.

- Neste caso, preste atenção. Estamos aqui há horas e você ainda está se recuperando, se eu estiver cansando você, eu...

Will se calou, e Nico percebeu um pouco tarde que era porque ele, Nico, estava segurando seu pulso. Nico, que não gostava de contato físico, estava voluntariamente tocando em Will agora.

- Estou ótimo – repetiu, tendo que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não afastar a mão. – É sério.

Will não respondeu, pois um dos pacientes que estavam deitados o chamou naquele momento. Contudo, antes de ir, ele abriu um sorriso discreto que fez Nico tirar a mão depressa, antes que o semideus inventasse de medir seus batimentos cardíacos outra vez.

Ele se ocupou com as bandagens. Enrolar, etiquetar, empilhar, anotar. Enrolar, etiquetar, empilhar, anotar. Enrolar, etiquetar...

De repente, um arrepio subiu por sua espinha. Havia uma mão em suas costas. Uma mão grande e conhecida. Nico teve que se esforçar para continuar fazendo _suas_ mãos se moverem.

- Como estamos de bandagens elásticas? Eles nunca mandam muito, não importa o quanto eu peça.

As mãos de Nico tremeram quando pegaram o caderno onde estava numerando o estoque e o entregaram a Will. O filho de Apolo pegou com uma mão apenas, deixando a outra ainda firmemente segura em suas costas. Nico sentiu a respiração dele batendo em seu pescoço, e tentou conter o nervosismo.

Ele olhou de soslaio para o loiro, a curiosidade falando mais forte que o embaraço. Solace estava sério, checando o caderno, mas Nico podia ver de onde estava suas orelhas vermelhas e os olhos azuis parados, ao invés de se moverem pela página.

Nico soltou o ar, de repente notando que o estava prendendo.

- Hum – fez Will, e Nico teve que fechar firmemente a boca, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer ruído, quando os dedos logo abaixo de suas omoplatas escorregaram e se firmaram um pouco mais. – Muito pouco, até agora.

Nico pigarreou, mas sua voz saiu rouca da mesma forma.

- Ainda... Ainda temos muitas caixas.

Will concordou, inclinando-se para apoiar o caderno em seu lugar de origem e, com isso, fazendo com que eles se aproximassem mais. Nico agora podia sentir o antebraço de Solace em sua cintura, quase como um abraço, embora não tenha durado muito. Parecendo relutante, mas sem desculpas para continuar, Will se endireitou, arrastando a mão que estava em suas costas consigo e causando ainda mais daqueles arrepios na espinha de Nico.

- Nico, eu estava pensando...

Nico engoliu em seco. Por alguma razão, achou que o que Will diria seria importante, e não sabia se estava preparado para ouvir alguma coisa importante. Preparou-se para sair correndo.

- Você já está bem para ter alta, mas ainda estamos precisando de ajuda com essas caixas, se você não se incomodar em vir ajudar.

A voz era displicente, mas havia um significado oculto, Nico sabia que tinha. Ele tratou de ocupar logo suas mãos com outras bandagens. Enrolar, etiquetar, empilhar, anotar.

Deu de ombros.

- Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo.

Will suprimiu um sorriso.

- Ótimo. E você também precisa de um pouco de ar fresco. Vamos dar uma volta amanhã à noite.

O coração de Nico, por alguma razão que ele detestava, disparou no peito. Ele disfarçou com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Obrigada por decidir por mim, Solace.

- Sou seu médico, Di Angelo. E isso é uma ordem médica.

Nico não respondeu.

* * *

><p>Dessa vez, Nico se forçou a não ficar ajeitando a jaqueta toda hora. Ele considerou várias vezes não colocá-la e tentar mudar um pouco o visual, mas a quem queria enganar? Will não o chamara para um encontro, afinal, mas para um... um tratamento médico.<p>

Nico corou. Deuses, isso soava tão errado.

No fim, Nico decidiu-se pelas mesmas calças pretas, botas e jaqueta. Trocou apenas a camiseta de caveira por uma preta simples, de botão. Havia tentado sair de mansinho, mas Hazel o interceptara.

- Ei, aonde vai? Está bonito.

- Sair – ele havia respondido, com um dar de ombros indiferente. – E estou normal.

- Sei... Você vai sozinho?

Ele achou que ela se calaria com o olhar que lhe dirigiu, mas ela havia apenas sorrido.

- Bem, vai lá. Não vou te segurar.

Ela fizera um gesto, como que o expulsando. Nico dera as costas, hesitara, e voltara para os olhos curiosos da irmã.

- Acha mesmo que estou bonito?

O sorriso de Hazel era claramente um sinal de vitória. Nico tentara ignorar isso.

- Um normal bonito. E um normal cheiroso também.

O canto de seus lábios tremera, e ele murmurara um "obrigado" baixinho antes de sair do chalé de Hades.

Agora, enquanto seguia até o ponto de encontro, tinha que se esforçar para não ficar nervoso. E se estivesse entendendo tudo errado? Nico tentava não pensar muito e não criar ilusões, mas era mais forte que ele. Não podia deixar de notar que o comportamento do filho de Apolo não era exatamente muito... amigavelmente masculino. E todos aqueles toques e olhares? Bem, às vezes era apenas o jeito dele. Quem garantia que era algo além disso? E se não fosse, bem, Nico não estava exatamente interessado, estava? Quero dizer... ele nem fazia seu tipo... né?

Nico balançou a cabeça. Ele só havia gostado de uma pessoa até hoje. Sequer sabia se _tinha_ um tipo, muito menos se Solace fazia parte dele. Nico não ligava muito para os cabelos dourados como raio de sol ou para os olhos azuis brilhantes, muito menos para os bíceps fortes e as mãos grandes que insistam em tocá-lo a todo e qualquer momento, como ontem, na enfermaria, quando ele tocava suas costas, Nico estava a ponto de...

De... o quê?

Droga, talvez, é, talvez ele fosse um pouquinho seu tipo, sim.

De qualquer forma, Nico estava decidido a não se iludir. Ele poderia estar interpretando mal o filho de Apolo, que podia estar apensar tentando enturmá-lo. E se fosse isso, Nico estava decidido a não assustá-lo. Ele se permitiria essa aproximação e permitiria uma nova amizade. Ele não queria mais ficar sozinho e se afastando de todos.

Foi enquanto pensava nisso que ele o avistou, onde marcaram de se encontrar, vestindo uma jaqueta jeans por cima da camiseta do acampamento, os cabelos loiros voando com o vento forte de fim de tarde.

Ele sorriu ao vê-lo, e Nico perdeu o raciocínio. O que estava pensando mesmo? Alguma coisa sobre amizade, sobre não se iludir, mas deixe para lá.

- Está atrasado, Di Angelo.

- Eu não me atraso – Nico respondeu, a voz arrastada. Will soltou uma risada alta e cristalina, que mexeu com alguma coisa dentro de Nico.

- Você é incrível, sabia? Depois diz que _eu _sou ranzinza. Venha, vamos andar.

Eles caminharam por alguns minutos, num silêncio confortável.

- Ei, para onde está me levando?

- E como você sabe que eu o estou levando para algum lugar? Não podemos estar andando sem rumo sob as estrelas?

Nico engoliu em seco e olhou para cima, tentando encontrar algo para comentar. Qualquer coisa.

- Não temos estrelas ainda. O sol não se pôs.

- Não estrague o momento, Di Angelo! Veja, chegamos.

Nico nunca tinha vindo para esse lado do acampamento antes, do outro lado da praia. Havia uma espécie de ponte ali, que sumia ao longo da água. De onde estavam, era quase impossível ver onde ela terminava, na imensidão do mar.

- Você não quer que eu... suba nisso, não é?

- Não só quero como você vai. Venha, vai valer a pena! A vista da ponta é ainda mais linda!

Nico pensou seriamente em dar meia volta e ir embora, mas a mão estendida de Will o convenceu a ficar. Relutante, deixou-se içar pelo mais alto, que recuou um pouco, constrangido, quando eles pararam há milímetros de distância um do outro.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável por um tempo, mas logo Will começou a contar histórias sobre sua infância e Nico se pegou rindo, mesmo sem querer. Ele tinha que se esforçar para não ficar encarando-o, abismado, decididamente encantado por outro semideus e sem poder continuar negando. Aparentemente, Nico não aprendia a lição. Ele ficaria muito desapontado se estivesse entendendo tudo errado.

Quando chegaram ao fim da ponte, Nico se esforçou para não deixar transparecer que perdera o fôlego. Will estava certo, a vista era mesmo maravilhosa.

Os dois sentaram-se na ponta, os pés balançando sobre a água, embora estivessem bem distante dela.

- Não é incrível? – disse Will, alegremente. – Eu disse a você que valeria a pena! É, tipo, o lugar mais afrodisíaco do acampamento, perfeito para um encontro.

Aparentemente Will não estava planejando dizer aquela última frase, caso contrário não teria corado tanto. Nico não conseguiu disfarçar o choque enquanto o olhava, sem saber o que dizer. Tentou se convencer de que o Will não estava querendo dizer um encontro, tipo, entre os dois. Só que o lugar era bom para isso. Certo. E ele nascera ontem.

Era cada vez mais difícil não se deixar iludir com aquele tipo de comentário.

O sol começava a se pôr, enquanto um silêncio desconfortável pairava sobre os dois. Will parecia ainda mais corado, o que dava um efeito quase... fofo, em conjunto com os olhos azuis e – Nico reparou, como não tinha reparado antes? – as covinhas nas bochechas.

Mas ninguém podia dizer que Nico não sabia quebrar um clima.

- Você acha que ele está vivo? – perguntou, num rompante, enquanto acompanhava o trajeto do sol, preenchendo o céu de dourado. Dourado que lhe lembrava Festus, que lhe lembrava Leo. – Desculpe, eu quero dizer... Leo. Você acha que há alguma possibilidade de ele estar vivo?

Will olhou-o com algo que Nico julgava parecido com carinho.

- Você disse que sentiu a morte dele. – Não havia, porém, condolência na voz, ao que Nico estava agradecido. Não suportava que falassem com ele com condolência.

- Eu sei – Nico suspirou, deixando o corpo pender para trás, até se deitar. Will o acompanhou. – É só que... eu senti algo estranho também, e ele estava com a cura, então... quem garante que ele não tenha sobrevivido? Quero dizer, quem somos nós para dizer que alguma coisa é impossível, depois de tudo que vimos?

Ele percebeu, um pouco tarde, que estava tagarelando, logo ele sempre tão calado e fechado, então parou de falar. Esperou para saber o que Will diria. Ele o repreenderia por ter esperança? O parabenizaria por isso?

- Você tem razão – ele disse.

Nico virou-se para olhá-lo, curioso. O filho de Apolo mirava as o céu, que aos poucos ia ganhando um tom acinzentado entre o amarelo e laranja.

- O que foi? Eu concordo com você. Quem somos nós para dizer que é impossível?

Ele não disse mais nada, e Nico também não. Quando já estava escuro e apenas as estrelas os iluminavam, Nico tirou a jaqueta e a usou como um travesseiro para ficar mais confortável. Pouco depois, ele percebeu Will o acompanhar no gesto, mas parando por alguma razão a meio caminho de se deitar. Nico abriu os olhos que não percebia que tinha fechado e flagrou os olhos azuis do semideus em si, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Will corou ao notar que fora pego, mas mesmo assim sorriu enquanto voltava a se deitar.

- Você está bonito – disse, simplesmente.

- Estou normal – respondeu, embaraçado, mas infinitamente satisfeito. "Um normal bonito", ecoou a voz de Hazel em sua cabeça, fazendo-o sorrir.

Will bufou.

- Então. Bonito.

Nico ainda estava tentando entender o que ele queria dizer quando sentiu a mão de Will roçar na sua. Seus ombros já estavam se tocando, e seus braços, o que já o deixava nervoso, mas agora eram as mãos. Ele podia sentir os dedos de Will se contraindo, quase como se tivesse que impedir que eles avançassem e segurassem sua mão.

De repente, o ar era insuficiente. O coração de Nico disparou, e ele tinha que se esforçar para respirar, mas não conseguia tirar a atenção dos dedos de Will se mexendo e consequentemente acariciando os seus. Ele contraiu os seus, numa devolução sutil dos carinhos. Ouviu Will respirar fundo.

- Nico... - a voz estava séria, baixa e rouca. Nico apertou os olhos. – Eu preciso saber. Eu estou interpretando alguma coisa errada? Acho que eu já deixei claro para você que eu... Eu... Eu não quero forçá-lo a uma situação, então... Droga, é difícil dizer isso, então eu também não vou forçar você a dizer nada, mas... eu preciso de pelo menos um sinal seu para saber se... se eu estou interpretando alguma coisa errada. É. É isso.

Nico ouviu-o puxou o ar com força para os pulmões uma segunda vez. Era isso? Era, tipo, uma declaração de interesse? Droga, Nico queria ser mais autoconfiante, mas mesmo depois desse comentário ele precisava ter certeza, então, tomando coragem, ele invadiu o espaço do outro e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Seu corpo todo parecia estar ciente do contato, no limite de algo que ele não sabia o que era, esperando por algo que ele não fazia ideia do que era. Só que era... urgente.

Will soltou o ar com algo parecido com uma risada. Ele apertou seus dedos, o que fez um alívio morno escorrer pelo seu peito.

- Bem, acho que isso basta. – ele disse, ainda em tom alegre.

Eles ficaram alguns momentos assim, de mãos dadas, enquanto mais e mais estrelas os iluminavam.

- Nico.

Nico fez um ruído com a garganta para mostrar que estava ouvindo, incapaz de confiar em sua voz.

- Eu já posso beijar você?

O filho de Hades arregalou os olhos, a compreensão da frase inundando seu sangue e fazendo os pelos de sua nunca se eriçarem. Ele não esperava uma pergunta direta assim.

Abriu a boca, encarando o céu, mas voltou a fechá-la por não saber o que responder.

- Eu quero beijar você. – Will continuou, se movendo de lado e erguendo o corpo o suficiente para pairar acima de Nico, forçando-o a encará-lo. Os olhos azuis continham um brilho intenso, ainda mais bonito à luz do luar. Ele parecia determinado, mas tímido, o que fez com que Nico se sentisse melhor, afinal não era o único inseguro ali.

Ele encarou os olhos azuis brilhantes, sentindo um carinho suave em seu rosto, afastando seus cabelos negros dos olhos. Will estava corado, assim como Nico suspeitava que estivesse também. Olhando-o assim, tão de perto, Nico queria dizer que, deuses, ele queria também. Ele queria muito.

O carinho desceu de seu cabelo para seus lábios, contornando-os. Eu quero, Nico queria dizer, mas não conseguia. Mesmo assim, Will parecia esperar uma resposta.

Ele forçou-se a se mover. Devagar, tocou os cabelos loiros de Will, macios ao toque. Ele sentiu sua textura, aproveitando o toque mais do que achava que iria, e deixou seus dedos escorregarem para a nuca do garoto, onde ele colocou um pouco de pressão.

Will parecia deslumbrado, permitindo-se ser puxado para a frente, a respiração de ambos se misturando.

Nico já havia fechado os olhos quando ouviu a voz murmurada:

- Eu quero muito, muito beijar você.

E então suas bocas estavam juntas, se tocando suavemente e depois com mais força, e Nico se esqueceu de tudo. Se esqueceu de Leo, se esqueceu do acampamento meio sangue, se esqueceu dos deuses, se esqueceu até de quem era. Will tinha os lábios macios e fartos, e pareciam irradiar calor. Ele se sentiu zonzo e achou que não tinha como ficar melhor, até uma língua atrevida aparecer e buscar caminho entre seus lábios. Nico não tinha experiência nisso, mas aparentemente não precisava se preocupar, porque seu instinto lhe dizia tudo que precisava fazer, que _queria_ fazer. E o que ele queria era mais daquilo, era tocá-lo mais, era beijá-lo mais. Era como se, enquanto suas línguas se encontravam e iniciavam uma dança desconhecida para Nico, ele só precisasse se deixar levar, apertar a nuca do garoto acima de si e embrenhar os dedos nos cabelos loiros enquanto puxava-o para mais perto. Porque isso lhe dizia tudo que ele precisava fazer para acompanhar e aproveitar aquela mistura de sensações nebulosas. Porque isso o acordava de um sono que ele não sabia que estava dormindo, o desafogava de um mar que ele não sabia que estava mergulhando.

Ele pegou o jeito fácil e logo Will se viu com dificuldades de acompanhar seu ritmo. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior do garoto e o abraçou pela cintura com o braço livre, acariciando suas costas enquanto sua outra mão trazia seus lábios para mais e mais perto.

Will precisou afastar-se, respirando pesadamente, os lábios inchados e as pupilas dilatadas.

- Deuses... – ele murmurou. – Isso é... Isso é...

Ele pareceu desistir de encontrar uma definição, capturando os lábios de Nico em um novo beijo como o anterior, cheio de dentes e línguas e entusiasmo.

Depois de muito, muito tempo naquilo, quando o calor dos lábios de Will já havia percorrido seu corpo todo, deixando-o quente como nunca pareceu estar antes, eles se separaram outra vez.

Will virou-se para o lado, caindo de costas e encarando o céu novamente, enquanto os dois respiravam fundo, bêbados, precisando de ar.

- Wow – fez Will, antes de começar a rir sem nenhuma razão aparente e agarrar sua mão novamente. Nico não conseguiu deixar de acompanhá-lo no riso.

"Wow", ele pensou. "Wow define bem".

* * *

><p>Meus queridos. Quem não adorou esse casal? Minha primeira fanfic desse universo. Estou colocando a classificação M porque espero continuá-la com o progresso do relacionamento de ambos. Tenho, inclusive, um novo capítulo pronto. Mas colocarei sempre como finalizada, porque os capítulos são independentes. Portanto, quem não liga para ncs e cenas mais quentes, é só acrescentar em seus favoritos para receberem alertas de atualização. Tudo bem?<p>

Grande beijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Filho de Hades, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você**

Nico Di Angelo / Will Solace

Continuação de O Sangue do Olimpo

Classificação M para este capítulo

* * *

><p>Nico estava de volta à enfermaria com Will e Phill, ajudando-os com as últimas caixas de suprimentos que faltavam. Não havia nenhum paciente naquele dia, e a noite já ia solta.<p>

Phill bocejava a cada minuto, com uma expressão de quem queria estar em qualquer lugar que não ali. Já Nico estava ocupado tentando disfarçar o rubor a cada vez que sua mão esbarrava com a do filho de Apolo, ou suas coxas, ou quando Will tocava-o nas costas quando achava que Phill não estava vendo.

Era o dia seguinte ao primeiro encontro dos dois, onde deram o primeiro beijo, e Nico não achou que reagiria assim, mas a verdade é que estava louco para ficar a sós com Will de novo. Só de pensar naquele beijo... Nico sentia-se quente, os pelos da nuca eriçados e uma vontade insana de... do quê? Pular em cima do loiro?

Ele ergueu os olhos para os azuis brilhantes de Will, e a julgar pela intensidade com que o outro o encarava, tinha certeza de que ele compartilhava de seus pensamentos.

Ele disfarçou um novo rubor quando Will se inclinou sobre ele, com a desculpa de fuçar numa caixa do outro lado de Nico, e sua mão, escondida dos olhos de Phill, tocava-o firmemente nas costas, pouco acima de seu quadril. Nico teve que morder os lábios para disfarçar.

Foi quando os três semideuses ouviram uma voz do lado de fora da tenda.

- Phill... Você está aí?

Phil ergueu os olhos pidões para Will.

- É Lou Ellen! Escute, Will, sei que já estou te devendo uma, mas...

- Vá logo de uma vez – Will o interrompeu depressa, surpreendendo Phill. Nico disfarçou uma risada. – Você tem uma hora, depois quero esse seu rabo fedorento aqui de novo, terminando essas caixas. Fui claro?

- Como água, chefe – disse o semideus, fazendo uma continência. – Agora, se me permite, eu e o meu rabo fedorento temos um encontro com uma gatinha. Você devia tentar de vez em quando.

Nico tentou disfarçar o riso ao ver o semideus sair correndo pela porta, não dando tempo para Will responder a gracinha.

- Você _não _devia tentar – ele sussurrou. Will respondeu puxando-o delicadamente pelo braço.

- Venha cá.

Will o arrastou para o fundo da tenda onde ficavam os armários de medicamentos e um biombo os escondia da vista da porta. Nico engoliu em seco, se deixando levar. Will se encostou em um dos armários e o puxou, os olhos azuis escuros por algo que fez mais arrepios subirem pela espinha de Nico. Os lábios do semideus loiro o procuraram, e Nico não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Afinal, por que o faria? Esperara o dia todo por esse momento. Dormira pensando nele, acordara pensando nele.

- Esperei o dia todo por isso – Will sussurrou, lendo seus pensamentos. – Estava ficando louco já.

Ele o beijou com firmeza, agarrando sua cintura, uma das mãos em sua nuca. Nico correspondeu o fervor, abrindo seus lábios e pedindo passagem para dentro da boca do garoto mais velho. Ele teve que segurar firme nos ombros do outro, porque só aquele primeiro toque de suas línguas havia feito com que ele estremecesse, suas pernas virando geleia. Eles se beijaram novamente com o mesmo empenho do dia anterior. Will bem que tentou ir devagar, explorá-lo e seguir um ritmo lento, mas Nico não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Sentir o gosto dos lábios do outro garoto era como sentir uma chama queimar dentro de si, deixando-o com vontade de mais, sem conseguir parar. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o garoto ser filho do deus do sol, Nico não saberia dizer.

Nico se afastou dois segundos, apenas para tomar ar. Havia duas mãos em seus cabelos agora, se embrenhando neles, trazendo seus lábios de volta para onde eles estavam antes. Will beijou o canto de seus lábios, depois mordeu-os, então voltou a beijá-los. Nico se apoiou mais no corpo do outro, perdendo a noção de espaço. Não sabia onde estava o chão ou o céu, só sabia que havia um corpo quente ali e que ele tinha que se aproximar dele. Ele _precisava_ se aproximar dele. Will o abraçou com força, rodeando seu corpo com os braços. Nico se surpreendeu com o quão forte o garoto era, em como seus braços e mãos pareciam estar em todos os lugares.

Eles diminuíram o ritmo novamente, abraçados, os lábios apenas se tocando. Nico sentiu, mais do que viu, Will sorrir. Parecia que ele estava sempre sorrindo.

- Isso foi... intenso. – ele sussurrou, beijando seu rosto. Como ele conseguia abraçá-lo daquela forma e ainda tocar seus cabelos? Nico se sentia tão pequeno, mas tão, tão confortável... – Talvez nós devêssemos... voltar ao trabalho?

Soou mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação. Nico se afastou apenas um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você deu uma hora para Phill.

- Hum... eu sei. Eu...

- Por que nós merecemos menos?

Will apenas o encarou por um momento, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer. Nico se aproximou, beijando seu pescoço, próximo à gola da camiseta. Os braços de Will o apertaram mais, e ele sentiu uma vibração em sua garganta ao beijá-lo ali.

Nico afastou-se um pouco para observar seu rosto. Os olhos de Will estavam fechados, a expressão tensa. Nico desconfiou que era por causa daquilo que ele estava fazendo. Aproximou-se novamente, pondo-se na ponta dos pés, e experimentou beijá-lo logo atrás da olheira. Will gemeu suavemente, quase como se estivesse tentando se controlar, e Nico, ao ouvi-lo, sentiu-se ainda mais aceso, como se estivesse entrando em combustão espontânea. Ele decidiu que gostava daquele som, e queria ouvir mais.

Sentindo-se determinado, experimentou alguns toques com a ponta da língua, indo a caminho da nuca, e revezou isso com algumas mordidas na orelha. Aparentemente teve efeito, pois Will gemeu mais uma vez, mais alto, e por mais tempo. Nico estava quase sorrindo, vitorioso, quando congelou onde estava. As mãos de Will desceram pelo seu jeans e agarraram sua bunda. Isso, por si só, já teria assustado Nico, mas Will havia trazido-o para mais perto, fazendo seus quadris se atritarem e... Aquilo era...? Oh.

Bem. Nico não era tão ingênuo. Ele ainda não havia parado para pensar nessa situação, mas é claro que, como garotos, ele devia esperar uma reação como essa. Ele próprio provavelmente estava... Oh, deuses. Ele estava, não estava? E agora Will provavelmente sentia, assim como ele podia sentir... Sua determinação de antes pareceu se extinguir, e ele se sentiu inseguro outra vez. Não se moveu.

- Nico? – Will sussurrou, a voz rouca, deslizando suas mãos para seus bolsos traseiros. Nico conteve um arrepio.

Os olhos azuis estavam em seu rosto, e Nico forçou-e a retribuir o olhar, mesmo embaraçado. Ele não era nenhuma garota, era?

Havia compreensão nos olhos azuis.

- Você... quer parar?

Embora tenha dito isso, Will não tirou as mãos de onde estavam. Ele também não as moveu, porém.

Ele começou a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu maxilar. Nico ainda não conseguia se mexer.

- Nico... – Will murmurou outra vez. Nico fechou os olhos. As sensações eram intensas demais, e a voz de Will falando daquele jeito mexia com ele. – Venha – ele disse, beijando o canto de seus lábios. – Vamos voltar a trabalhar...

- Não, espere.

Foi só quando se deu conta de que perderia o contato que Nico percebeu que não queria perder. Ele estava um pouco assustado, é claro, era tudo muito novo, mas por que ele deveria parar? Eles não estavam fazendo nada demais, exatamente. Ou quase nada, pelo menos. E ele não podia negar que o contato... Bem, estava muito bom. Muito bom mesmo.

Ele se moveu um pouco, ficando agora completamente entre as pernas do outro garoto. E, devagar, voltou a encostar seus quadris. Will puxou o ar com força, seus dedos saindo dos bolsos para ter mais espaço, apertando suas nádegas com um pouco de força. Uma das mãos subiu para seus cabelos, trazendo suas bocas para um novo beijo intenso, mas que não durou muito. Nico se afastou para tirar a jaqueta de aviador, já incomodado com o calor. Will o ajudou antes de puxá-lo novamente, as mãos levantando sua camisa lentamente, quase como se estivesse com medo de assustá-lo de novo. Nico se arrepiou. As mãos quentes de Will em sua pele naturalmente fria, seus lábios macios nos seus e seus quadris pressionados parecia um conjunto de sensações intensas demais para que ele desse conta. Por um momento, ele se perguntou se Will também estava se sentindo daquele jeito, temendo que não estivesse retribuindo a altura o filho de Apolo.

Com um novo poder sobre ele, Nico voltou a explorá-lo no pescoço, experimentando mordidas suaves e desenhos com a ponta da língua. As mãos de Will voltaram para seu quadril, e Nico aproveitou a oportunidade para entrar com suas mãos dentro da camiseta do garoto, sentindo com as pontas dos dedos seus músculos se contraírem. Nico imaginava que fosse um bom sinal, mas teve a certeza quando, aparentemente num movimento involuntário, Will moveu os quadris, atritando-os. Antes que percebesse, Nico gemeu.

Os dois congelaram.

- Nico... – Will murmurou, numa voz irreconhecível. Havia algo de estranho ali, algo que Nico nunca ouvira antes, um quê de... deslumbramento, misturado com desejo.

Sem que pudesse se segurar, Will repetiu o gesto, e Nico não conseguiu segurar outro gemido. Ele mordeu os lábios, envergonhado, nunca pensou que fosse capaz de deixar um som como aquele escapar de sua boca.

- Você... – Will tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. – Você é... Desculpe, eu... eu não consigo me... me segurar.

Nico entendia bem a sensação, ele também não se reconhecia ali. Will parecia fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não se mover novamente, mas Nico queria que ele se movesse. De novo e de novo até que... até que alguma coisa arrancasse aquele desespero dele, aquela necessidade de chegar cada vez mais perto do filho de Apolo, que ele não sabia de onde vinha.

Nico o encarou, sentindo uma onda de atrevimento que ele não imaginava sentir. Antes que Will soubesse o que estava acontecendo, antes que ele próprio percebesse o que estava fazendo, os dedos que tocavam a barriga do rapaz maior desceram para o botão de seu jeans, e então para o zíper, abrindo-o num movimento ágil.

Os lábios de Will se partiram em descrença.

- Nico...

- Não, não diga nada – Nico pediu, corado, levando a mão ao próprio zíper e abrindo-o. - Por favor, não diga nada.

Will se calou, mas continuava encarando-o, surpreso. Quando Nico abandonou a própria calça e puxou o cós da sua, baixando-a delicadamente, porém, ele não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo, ao contrário, afastou o quadril do armário onde estava encostado, facilitando o movimento. Nico não olhou para baixo, constrangido, e Will não precisou de motivação maior para seguir seu exemplo e descer parcialmente a calça do garoto menor, aproveitando para agarrar novamente sua bunda, trazendo-o para perto. Nico conseguiu apenas puxar suas camisetas para cima antes de obedecê-lo, atritando os quadris, pele com pele, sem nenhuma barreira para atrapalhar. Ele esperava que fosse bom, mas não estava preparado para aquilo. Era _mais_ que bom, era... Will puxou-o novamente, fazendo seus corpos voltarem a se atritar, seus dedos deixando marcas em sua pele branca. Nico passou a repetir o gesto por conta própria, sem esperar o comando de Will, que não se importava em segui-lo. Havia um ruído forte em seus ouvidos que ele não conseguia decifrar, mas que, depois de um tempo, percebeu que eram seus próprios gemidos e os de Will, altos, se misturando. Depois de um momento, ele percebeu que Will dizia alguma coisa em meio aos ruídos incompreensíveis, e se esforçou para ouvir.

- Nico... sua mão... me dê... sua mão.

Nico obedeceu, estendendo sua mão às cegas, que Will agarrou. Ele passou um dos braços do garoto pelo seu próprio pescoço, e desceu a outra para onde seus corpos se esfregavam. Seus lábios se juntaram meio de qualquer jeito, enquanto Will fazia com que Nico segurasse seus membros juntos, para facilitar o atrito. Ele deixou Nico fazendo isso sozinho enquanto o agarrava pelo quadril novamente, empurrando-o, puxando, apertando-o. Nico sentia seus pés quase saindo do chão, e teve apenas um momento para perceber isso, pois logo estava ocupado demais se sentindo desfalecer nos braços de Will, que soltou sua boca, gemendo alto, trazendo-o de encontro a si uma última vez antes que parecesse incapaz de fazer qualquer outro movimento. Ele não parecia entender sequer como se mantinha de pé.

-... Will?

Will abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos negros de Nico sobre si. Ele parecia exausto, mas conseguiu força suficiente para abrir um sorriso pequeno. Ele acariciou os cabelos suados de Nico.

- Filho de Hades – ele sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

Nico não pôde se impedir. Mesmo sem muita prática nisso, mesmo sem saber exatamente como fazer, ele sorriu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Filho de Hades, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você**

Nico Di Angelo / Will Solace

Continuação de O Sangue do Olimpo

Classificação M para este capítulo

* * *

><p>Nico mordeu os lábios, esforçando-se para ficar quieto. Will pareceu sentir seu desespero, mesmo em igual descontrole, e juntou seus lábios outra vez num beijo molhado e sem coordenação, engolindo seus choramingos. Ele apertou seus dedos com mais força nas costas do semideus em cima de si, o que desencadeou outro daqueles gemidos que não podiam ser postos para fora e fez com que Will se movesse com mais força, esmagando-o contra a cama. Nico não reclamou, mas temeu que a cama velha da enfermaria não agüentasse. Ela já havia rangido protestos várias vezes.<p>

- Nico – Will suspirou, dentro de sua boca. Nico não sabia se tinha mesmo ouvido ou apenas sentido o movimento de seus lábios. Suor começava a escorrer e deixar suas peles escorregadias, e os cabelos de Will sob seus dedos estavam molhados. – Nico... espera... tira...

- Alguém pode entrar... – ele protestou baixinho, mas ajudou Will a se livrar da última peça de roupa, chutando-a para a ponta da cama.

- Não vai... Mas a gente tem que... ser rápido.

Ele voltou a friccionar seus corpos, o que fez com Nico batesse os dentes com força na fúria de se impedir de fazer qualquer ruído. Will pareceu ter a mesma dificuldade, mordendo seus ombros com força e provavelmente deixando uma marca ali.

Aquilo estava errado, eles não podiam estar ali, na enfermaria vazia, em plena madrugada. Mas eles não estavam juntos nem há uma semana quando Nico teve que sair para uma missão, onde ficou quase dez dias. Tiverem tempo apenas para um beijo curto no chalé de Hades como despedida, e agora a saudade era grande demais para que eles se segurassem. É claro que nenhum dos dois podiam se enganar... Quando Nico voltou, com pequenos ferimentos que não justificavam a necessidade de uma noite da enfermaria, Will fez um pequeno teatro sobre a necessidade de ele se recuperar totalmente, e Nico entrou no jogo, fingindo um mal estar que não sentia. Não havia mais ninguém ali, e Will trocara o plantão com Phill, que não questionou. Em contrapartida, porém, o semideus parecia começar a desconfiar que havia alguma coisa errada em ser tão frequentemente dispensado. Em breve o casal teria que arrumar outra desculpa.

Eles aguentaram apenas umas duas horas depois da última luz se apagar no acampamento, quando Will rapidamente puxou um biombo na última cama do aposento e o agarrou. Suas roupas pareceram sumir numa velocidade alarmante.

Não que Nico estivesse reclamando.

- Nico – ele sussurrou de novo, agarrando sua coxa enquanto sua outra mão entrava por baixo de seus ombros e agarrava sua nuca. Nico soltou o ar com força, dobrando as pernas e enlaçando-as nas costas do filho de Apolo antes que pudesse se conter. Will gemeu, e então reduziu os movimentos, inclinando-se para encará-lo. Nico, que havia fechado os olhos, estranhou a mudança e abriu-os, engolindo em seco ao ver como era observado de maneira faminta.

- O quê? – perguntou Nico, a voz rouca, forçando-o com os quadris para que continuasse se movendo.

Will soltou um ruído com a garganta, fincando os dedos em seu quadril, mas sem deixar de se mover, agora lentamente.

- Eu queria estar em outro lugar com você agora – ele sussurrou, beijando o canto de seus lábios, os olhos ainda o encarando de forma intensa. – Com mais tempo.

- Não temos tempo – Nico respondeu ao sussurro, desesperado para aliviar-se. Ele forçou o quadril outra vez, agora que Will parara totalmente com os movimentos.

Quando ele fechou os olhos e começou a tremer, sem pegar a dica de Nico e continuar os movimentos, Nico entendeu o que estava errado. O quão estratégica parecia a posição nova, com ele enlaçando-o com a pernas daquela forma, fazendo seus membros escorregarem da posição original e Will tocá-lo de forma um pouco mais íntima, roçando uma parte de seu corpo que fazia a imaginação de Will provavelmente enlouquecer.

Ele sabia que estava ficando vermelho, mas por algo além do constrangimento.

- Eeu não...

- Xiii, eu sei, me dê um segundo.

Ele beijou seu pescoço lentamente, mas Nico não pôde impedir-se de forçar os quadris uma segunda vez. Will soltou um palavrão.

- Eu pedi...

- Não temos tempo – ele repetiu, continuando a impelir-se. Notou, com certo contentamento, que Will lentamente começava a acompanhá-lo de novo. – E desse jeito está gostoso – disse, quase constrangido. Will ergueu os olhos de seu pescoço para encará-lo de novo, as pupilas dilatadas.

- Você quer...? - ele sussurrou, rouco, voltando a pegar um ritmo no movimento de seus quadris e fazendo Nico girar os olhos. O suor ajudava seus corpos a deslizarem com menos fricção, e ele se sentia duplamente estimulado com a posição nova.

- Não hoje – ele murmurou, com dificuldade, voltando a abraçar os ombros e agarrar os cabelos do filho de Apolo.

- Não hoje – Will repetiu, voltando ao ritmo louco e desesperado de antes. – Não hoje, mas você... você quer.

Ele engoliu seus lábios outra vez, num beijo furioso e molhado que sugou todo seu fôlego, antes que Nico pudesse pensar no que responder, mas ele sentiu seus músculos se contraírem e se contorceu cinco segundos depois, inclinando-se ainda mais embaixo do corpo do outro semideus, seus joelhos quase nos ombros dele, a cama velha rangendo furiosamente. Eles poderiam acordar alguém – pensou – mas foda-se. E ele tinha certeza que estava gemendo alto agora, enquanto seu corpo tremia, em êxtase, seus dedos se dobrando, estrelas de luz dançando em suas pálpebras fechadas.

Ele precisou respirar fundo três vezes para perceber que Will tentava delicadamente liberar sua mão do abraço de ferro que eles estavam, então facilitou. Ele se sobressaltou quando sentiu os dedos quentes do semideus percorrerem sua nádega até chegarem onde queria, tocando-o por não mais que alguns segundos e nada além de um toque suave, então se dirigiram para a própria ereção. Nico percebeu o quanto ele estava trêmulo, tentando se conter. Acariciou os cabelos loiros, fazendo o semideus abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Ele apoiou uma mão no colchão e se afastou um pouco, observando Nico enquanto sua mão trabalhava rapidamente em si mesmo.

Pela expressão em seu rosto, ele estava bem perto do clímax.

Nico forçou-se embaixo do rapaz maior, libertando suas pernas. Will o olhou curioso e quase parou, mas Nico apenas dobrou mais os joelhos sem desfazer a posição, agora tendo a visão do que ele fazia.

- Eu quero ver – ele respondeu ao olhar interrogativo, fazendo Will corar. Ele, porém, não parou o que estava fazendo. Nico mordeu os lábios, observando Will se tocar estando assim tão perto dele, a conversa de segundos antes fazendo sua imaginação voar.

Quando os movimentos se tornaram incertos, Nico segurou seus ombros com força, fazendo Will encará-lo.

- Encoste em mim – ele balbuciou, sem pensar no que estava dizendo. – Eu quero sentir você...

Will não precisou de outra motivação. Ele inclinou-se para frente, a ponta de sua ereção agora em contato com a entrada de Nico, sem fazer nenhuma pressão, apenas estimulando-se. Nico semicerrou os olhos, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da expressão de enlevo de Will, enquanto olhava o que fazia, mordendo os lábios para impedir-se de gemer alto, ainda deixando escapar alguns ruídos teimosos pela garganta. Ele pressionou-se com um pouco mais de força, fazendo, por dois segundos, Nico sentir algum receio em sua inexperiência, mas então ele estava gozando, um gemido escapando de sua boca, o corpo tremendo. Ele enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Nico, deixando-se cair em cima do garoto, os bíceps tremendo pelo esforço.

Nico lhe deu o máximo de tempo que podia, mas eles não podiam ficar ali.

- Você precisa levantar – ele disse, acariciando os cabelos loiros molhados.

Will resmugou.

- Will, é sério, alguém pode entrar e...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ele ergueu o pescoço e lhe deu um beijo delicado nos lábios.

- Já disse que sou completamente apaixonado por você, filho de Hades?

Nico bufou.

- Estou começando a achar que você só fala isso por causa dos amassos.

- Bem, era isso o tempo todo – Will respondeu, num tom de quem admitia um segredo. – Mas eu achei que você gostava de um pouco de romantismo, então quis agradar... Outch! Pra que tanta agressividade?

- Fale baixo! E é para parar de ser um imbecil. Agora vá, antes que alguém apareça.

- Estou indo – Ele o beijou novamente. – Nós – e de novo – podemos nos ver – mais um beijo – no lago amanhã?

- Sim – Nico respondeu, imediatamente. Will sorriu.

* * *

><p>Vixi... deu a louca na autora, que parou o capítulo 3 na metade e começou a escrever isso aqui, o que fez em algumas horas. Hoje só revisei. Fica um especial para a Ju Bione que não para de me torrar as paciência ahsuihsaihasi.<p>

Tó, Ju. Presente. :*


End file.
